Avatar
An Avatar is a visual representation of the player's character. A player's avatar appears in the top left corner of the screen, on the left side of the header. The website also shows other players' avatars. If the player is in a party, their party's avatars will appear in the header. All chat threads show a player's avatar next to their post. Clicking on any avatar—your own or anyone else's—takes you to that player's profile. New Avatar When you first create your account, your avatar will have generic features and the default blank background. All avatars begin with slim body, bangs 1, hair base 2, hair color 4, blue shirt, basic skin 6, and flower 1. This will let you practice changing the different aspects of your character. Customization Options There are many ways to customize the appearance of your avatar. From the User menu's Customize Avatar option, you can change your body type, shirt, hair style and color, and skin color. You can also add extras such as eyewear and wheelchairs. These options are explained in detail on the Avatar Customizations page. You can further dress up your character with equipment. In addition to customizing your character's body and clothing, you can further embellish your avatar with a pet, a mount, and a background. See Cosplay and Costume Carnival for avatar costume ideas. Information Shown in Avatar The website and mobile apps both show the player's full avatar—the character, background, pet, and mount—in the upper left corner of the screen. The website also displays avatars of other players. In the party header bar, the full avatars of other party members appear. In chat threads, only a player's character (without background, pet, or mount) appears alongside their post. Chat message avatars wear the outfit equipped when a message is posted and will continue to do so even if a player later changes their avatar's appearance. If a player is resting at the Inn, their avatar's eyes will be closed and 'zzz' will appear next to their head. Altering Friends' Avatars During Grand Galas, the Seasonal Shop sells items you can use to change your party members' avatars (or your own). These can be stored in your Item Inventory for use at any time. When an avatar is transformed, no equipment will be shown, but pets, mounts, and backgrounds will still be visible. If you are transformed, you can purchase a 5 GP potion from your Rewards or the Market to return your avatar to normal. If you do nothing, your avatar will return to normal at your next Cron. Note that if you want your party member to see the effects of your item, you will want to wait until after you know they have checked in for the day. Otherwise, their Cron will process when they check in, which will remove the effect immediately. Below are the ways that a player's avatar can be altered during each Grand Gala: See Also *User *Profile *Avatar Customizations fr:Avatar nl:Avatar pt-br:Avatar de:Avatar ru:Аватар zh:角色形象 ja:アバター Category:Profile Category:Avatar Category:ToBeReviewed